forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asperii
| size2e = Large | alignment2e = Neutral good | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Day | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Mountains | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = Dun, white, or gray | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Asperii, also known as wind steeds, were magical horses that possessed keen minds and telepathic powers and the ability to fly. Description Asperii appeared as normal horses, averaging around eight feet (2.4 meters) tall. They had hides that were dun, gray, or white and long manes that were most often light gray, silver, or white. Behavior Asperii were sentient creatures, being more intelligent than most humans. They considered hippogriffs and griffons their mortal enemies and almost always attacked them on sight. Rocs were also sometimes attacked, but usually left alone. Conversely, asperii got on well with pegasi. Should they wish to, they were capable of rescuing those falling from great heights since their touch could impart a feather fall spell. Their young, known as doffs, were amenable to training as mounts by those of neutral, lawful neutral, and neutral good alignments. Once a rider was accepted, an asperii became devotedly loyal to them, never accepting another unless asked to by their first. Combat Asperii were usually very gentle, except when it came to their enemies. If forced to defend themselves, they did so quickly and efficiently. With sharp teeth and powerful front legs for kicking, they would attack the faces and wings of their opponents. An asperii's agility in the air served them well defensively (though for every 150 pounds (68 kilograms) or so of weight they carried aloft, they slowed noticeably). Wingless, their flight was based on a natural levitation combined with an ability to 'ride' winds—the stronger the wind, the faster they flew. It was an incredibly smooth ride too—a rider would be capable of casting spells from atop a speeding asperii with no difficulty. Asperii were rarely surprised, boasting natural true sight and the ability to see into both the astral and ethereal planes. Their powerful eyes also made them immune to the abilities of creatures whose gaze was dangerous. Cold- and wind-based attacks had no effect on asperii either, but though extremes of heat did not especially faze them, fire-based attacks hurt them more than usual. Ecology Asperii were omnivores with a varied diet favoring fish, hawk flesh, mint leaves, and mistletoe above other foods. They frequently went for long periods without eating anything at all however. Although unlikely to be encountered in numbers greater than three, a herd of asperii could be up to twenty-strong, frequently led by a 'noble' (a more powerful offshoot of the species possessing an iridescent hide and powers of suggestion) around the upper slopes of rarely traveled mountains. Asperii communicated via telepathy that could be understood by any intelligent creature. It was limited to a range of around sixty feet from the individual however. Reputation Asperii usually kept to themselves but herds with a desire for fish were known to raid coastal communities and fishing boats for their catch. A captured doff often sold for between four thousand and six thousand gold pieces to potential trainers. Notable Uses One night during the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR, the adventurer Rellamyn and his two companions rode asperii to catch Kyriani when she jumped out of Castle Waterdeep and over a cliff. They dodged flaming arrows over the castle before he returned Kyriani to the Selûne's Smile inn. Appendix See Also *''Horseshoe of the asperii Appearances :;Novels: ::Elfsong'' :;Comics: ::"Dark of the Moon" Further Reading * References Category:Horses Category:Mounts Category:Equines